A growing number of people are using smart devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and so on, to perform a variety of functionality. In many instances, the users interact with their devices through a virtual assistant. The virtual assistant may communicate with a user to perform a desired task, such as searching for content, checking into a flight, setting a calendar appointment, and so on. As the user interacts with the virtual assistant, the user may be required to repeatedly input the same information to complete a task. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to interface with a virtual assistant in an efficient manner, particularly when a task is repeated where a user inputs the same information each time.